Aces of Harmony
by C4explosive
Summary: With Discord and Chrysalis as allies and planning to invade Equestria, the Mane 6 are sucked in once again to combat them, this time not only using the elements of harmony, but by using their training and experience to fly the most advanced jets ever made. Little do they know however, the Legion of Chaos has some tricks up their sleeves. My first story! Accepting OCs Max:10
1. Chapter 1: A new threat

Chapter 1: A new threat

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any references to Ace Combat. They belong to their respective owners of Hasbro and Namco Bandai games. Any aircraft that is mentioned or used belongs to their manufacturer respectively.

Also, be advised, this story will contain the shipping of Flutterdash, Rarijack, and Twipie in later chapters. OCs are also being accepted and shipping may occur between them if creator requests so.

Canterlot, Equestria  
0630 hours

Princess Luna sat on a balcony of Canterlot castle. She watched as her sister began to raise the sun for morning. It appeared on the eastern horizon and she watched the sun wheel it's way across the sky. "It appears my night shift has ended. I will let my sister take over until later" Luna said to her self. She then got up and began trotting to her quarters when she ran into her sister. "Dear sister, may I talk to you for a second?" Celestia asked. "What do thou request sister?" Luna asked with tiredness in her voice. "Follow me." She said.

They were eventually taken to Canterlot's radar control center. "What happened?" Luna asked curiously. Celestia responded, "One of your Su-37 pilots ran into a flight of unidentified aircraft. She was fired on without warning." Luna looked around nervously "Is she hurt? Where is she now?" She asked. "She's fine, she managed to evade them when 5 of our jets came in to back her up. It appears they turned around and headed west. We are not entirely sure how they got under our radar network, we are currently investigating their route. She's waiting for us downstairs, she has important intelligence on the encounter." Celestia announced. "Alright sister, let us visit her." Luna requested. The two sisters then began to make their way to the bottom of the castle.

*In the lower area of Canterlot castle*  
A unicorn pony stood in patience. She was wearing a green flight suit and she raises the goggles that were on her head above her eyes using her magic. She had a light blue coat with a beautiful white mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a jet on full burners. "Captain Turbo, Celestia and Luna will see you now." A guard called out. "Thank you." She responded and began to make her way to the door. The guard the opened the door with his magic. Inside, the regal sisters stood waiting for her. "Captain Turbojet, thou were the pilot who was fired upon?" Luna asked. "Yes princess. I'm glad I made it out alive. I'll have to thank Razor and Firebird squadrons for that later." She responded. "Now what did the jets look like? What color was the paint, any visible emblems..." Celestia asked. "They were different. They sure as hell didn't look like Griffin Highlands jets. One was all black with green stripes and the other 3 were also black but with red wing tips. All aircraft were Sukhoi Su-27 "Flanker-Bs" Turbojet claimed "Can you recall the event?" Luna asked. "Yes, but vaguely." She responded. *flashback occurs*

Somewhere over Equestria  
0230 hours  
A lone blue and black Su-37 streaked across the sky with an incredible amount of speed. Turbo sat in the cockpit and observed the late night sky. The moon was high up with few clouds in some areas and with very low wind. Perfect flying weather. "Equestria sure does look beautiful from up here, and real small." She commented to herself. She passed over near Fillydelphia, the lights of the town shining brightly. All of a sudden, the radio crackled; "AWACS Moonbound to Crater 1 do you copy?" it asked. Turbo immediately snapped out of her daydream and responded "Copy Moonbound, go ahead." She quickly began to scan the sky for anything suspicious. "Roger crater, we have 4 unidentified aircraft coming in from the west. Speed: 500 knots, Altitude: 2000. Proceed to waypoint. Unknowns could be possible friendlies." Moonbound reported. "Roger, going in for the intercept." She responded. Turbojet then pushed the throttle forward. Raw fuel was dumped into the engines as she lit the burners and banked right to the west.

She quickly observed the 4 blips on her radar screen. They were in a diamond like formation. "Distance to unknowns, 40mi." She read. Soon, visual contact was made. Turbo pulled her jet in to get a better look. "Those sure don't look like any NLR or SE plane." She said. She identified the 4 aircraft as Sukhoi Su-27 "Flanker-A"s. Each aircraft was surprisingly armed with only 2 R-77 medium range missiles. She then attempted to contact them via radio. "Attention unidentified aircraft. You are flying in restricted Equestrian Airspace. Turn around now and proceed towards Canterlot AFB for screening. Fail to comply, and you will be shot down." Turbo said. She then saw her IFF give a "negative" with any aircraft registered in Equestria's database. "AWACS this is Crater, IFF inop, and attempt to contact failed, requesting permission to engage." She asked. "Negative Lieutenant, hold your fire until further orders." Moonbound responded. All of a sudden, the 4 Su-27s performed a cobra, and were eventually on TJ's six. "What the..." Was all she could say, she saw the lead green and black Su-27 launch its R-77 with the 3 black, red wing tipped Su-27s follow suit. "Shit." she said as she did an Immelmann turn and popped chaff to confuse the oncoming missiles. She watched the R-77s streak harmlessly into the sky. She looked back at her six to see the 27s were still following her."AWACS this is Crater 1, targets are hostile, repeat, targets are hostile, I'm currently being pursued by the unknowns, in need of reinforcements ASAP!" Turbojet said frantically. "This is AWACS, reinforcements are on the way, hold out for 2 minutes." Moonbound responded. "I'm not gonna last 2 min." TJ said nervously. She performed a kulbit to get on their six but to no avail, for every one jet she got behind, the other 3 sukhois would be waiting for her.

She heard the 30mm cannon fire of the lead jet, the bullets pierced the aircraft's right engine, wings, and tail plane. Then her worst fear realized: Controls jammed. Turbojet's damaged Su-37 flew in a continuous straight line. A sitting duck for the enemies. She closed her eyes and waited for her demise, then with a stroke of luck, 2 blue and black F-15S/MTDs and 3 White and gray F/A-22s flew past her jet at Mach 2 guns blazing. "This Razor 1, Crater, you alright? Your aircraft looks damaged." Said the pilot of the lead F-15S/MTD. "I'm fine, I managed to unjam the controls, but I still have a flight emergency." She responded. "Are you bailing out? We have SAR helos on station if you plan to." Said Firebird 1. "Negative, I think I can nurse her back to base." TJ responded. She watched the retreating Su-27s exit the battle zone, it appears that the lead was damaged from the reinforcements. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked in her head

*End of Flashback*

"Is that all you remember?" Celestia questioned.  
"Yeah, that's all I guess, after that I landed and was told to meet you and your sister at the castle to provide you with the intel." TJ responded. "Very well Turbojet, thou are dismissed. You are free to rest in the guest rooms if you wish." Luna said. "Thank you princess, but I can make it back to the barracks." TJ responded trotting out of the room. Celestia the spoke up; "Sister, I'm afraid our worst fears have been realized." "Thou does not mean Discord and Chrysailis forming an alliance, right sister?" Luna asked nervously. Celestia only gave back a worried look on her face.

So what do you think? Is it pretty good? The next few chapters will have the mane 6 getting involved as well as other recurring characters! Please leave some constructive criticism, no flames!


	2. Chapter 2: The oncoming storm

Chapter 2: The oncoming storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to MLP:FiM, Ace Combat, or the aircraft used in the story

Sorry for the long ass update, but school+Finals+homework+sports=no free time what so with Winter break, I should be able to work on this story. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Ponyville AFB, Equestria  
1030 hours

The element of magic Twilight Sparkle sat on her bunk, watching an F-14D take off from her window. She saw its gear fold into the fuselage and its wings sweep. She could barely see the two ponies inside the cockpit as the plane got farther and farther, soon to be swallowed by the big blue sky. She let out a big sigh. It's been almost a year since she and her friends choice to join up in the Air Force, but for every time any ponys' cockpit closed, she feared that it would be for the final time. She then thought about her brother, Shining Armor, who was not only in charge of the Canterlot Defense Force, but also promised his parents that he would look after her sister.

Soon Twilight's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Hey Twi, where are ya? Everypony is lookin' for you in the mess!" asked her wingmare Applejack.  
"I'm coming Applejack, just a second." Twilight responded. She then got up and opened the door with her magic.  
"Sorry to keep you girls waiting." Twilight said  
"Aww, it's no problem." Responded AJ as they trotted. They then entered the base mess hall, where four other ponies were waiting for them.  
"There your are Twilight! We've been waiting forever for you to show up!" Said a cyan pegasus drinking some water  
"I know Rainbow Dash, I was just thinking about something..." Responded Twilight.  
"Well, whatever it is, think about it later. So, what do you girls think about those reports? asked RD.  
"Unbelievable, who in their right mind would want a war with Equestria? We have been at peace for almost 1000 years!" Said a white unicorn with a trans-Atlantic accent.  
"We'll ah guess those 1000 years may be up Rarity, did ya'll here about what happened earlier? 4 of them entered our airspace and fired on one of our pilots on a CAP mission. She's alright thank Celestia, but that might mean we may be inching closer towards a war." Said Applejack  
"Why can't everypony be nice to each other, why do we have to hurt each other?" Asked a shy, yellow Pegasus.  
"Aw it's alright Flutters, but there are just some ponies out there who are just the way they are." Said Rainbow Dash as she comforted her.  
"Hey Pinkie, are you alright? Ya'll didn't eat your toast." AJ asked the pink earth pony at the other side of the table  
"Oh, sorry Applejack, I'm just worried about my sisters, I mean, I know Inkie and Blinkie are in a tank division, but I'm still afraid they might get hurt." Pinkie responded  
"Oh, don't you worry about them sugarcube, just have some faith in them, they are specially trained at what their doing." Applejack responded.

All of a sudden, the alarm rang out, the intercom crackled to life.  
"ALL PILOTS, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY SITUATION, WE HAVE MULTIPLE UNKNOWN AIRCRAFT COMING IN FROM THE WEST. THEY ARE CONFIRMED BOMBERS WITH A FIGHTER ESCORT. THEY HAVE FIRED UPON, AND SHOT DOWN 4 ALLIED AIRCRAFT. TAKE-OFF, INTERCEPT, AND SHOOT DOWN ALL HOSTILES!" It said.  
"Well girls, I guess that's our cue, let's go!" Twilight said as the 6 mares got up from the table and ran toward the hangars.

They arrived and ran toward their individual planes. 6 F-15S/MTD "Agile Eagles", each with an element of harmony paint scheme of the user was waiting for them.  
Twilight climbed the side of her jet into the cockpit. One of the mechanic ponies began strapping her to the ejection seat and then she put on her helmet, fitted with an HMD(Helmet mounted display) and adjusted the oxygen mask on her muzzle. She saw her friends doing the same thing.  
"Hey good luck up there." Said the mechanic.  
"Oh thanks uh..." She stuttered  
"The names Darkstar, I wish I could come up there with you guys, sadly I'm still in Replacement pilot training." He said as he finished strapping her in.  
"Thank you Darkstar." Twilight responded  
"Your welcome!" Darkstar said as he got off the jet.  
Twilight then started her aircraft up. She heard the avionics hum to life. Then at the same time, the Mane 6 turned on each of their plane's Pratt & Whitney F-100-PW-229 turbofans, the engines roared to life. Twilight closed her cockpit and began to taxi towards the runway each of her wingmares following close behind as they exited the hangar. They observed all types of fighters scrambling into the air. F-14s, F-22s, Su-37s, etc. you name it, the entire Air Force was in the air.  
"Harmony Squadron, you are cleared for immediate take off, climb to 4000ft and await further orders. Good hunting." The tower ordered  
"Roger tower." Twilight responded. She lined up on the run way and began pulling the side-stick in different directions, making sure her control surfaces were functioning properly. Her wingmares also lined up on the runway.  
They then each pushed the throttle forward. Afterburners blazing, they soon thundered down the runway and into the sky. The tower then spoke up again.  
"All aircraft under airborne command's jurisdiction following takeoff, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill." They then met up with the other fighters in the air as well.

"Alright girls check in." Twilight said.  
"Roger, Harmony 6, call sign: Laughter." Pinkie said.  
"Roger, Harmony 5, call sign: Kindness." Fluttershy responded.  
"Roger, Harmony 4, call sign: Generosity." Rarity spoke.  
"Roger, Harmony 3, call sign: Honesty." Applejack also said.  
"Roger, Harmony 2, callsign: Loyalty." Rainbow Dash recited.  
"Roger, Harmony 1, callsign: Magic." Twilight said last.

She then scanned the sky for anything out of place, a glint of metal, something to tell her that there was an enemy there.  
The radio crackled again.  
"Airborne Warning and Control System Ghost eye to all scrambling defense craft, the situation has not yet been ascertained, we must implement an emergency reformation. Follow your individual instructions." The AWACS said.  
"We'll, it looks like we're at war now, time to defend this fair country gals!" Applejack commented  
"Hell yeah AJ! Lets go show them what happens when you mess with Equestria!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.  
"Alright but don't get too over-confident!" Twilight said cautiously.  
"Remember darling, we have each other's back up here." Rarity said.  
The AWACS came on the radio again;  
"Harmony Squadron, you are cleared to engage any hostile aircraft above Equestria."  
Rainbow Dash responded, "Roger that!" As she and her squadron turned to engage.  
"May the princesses smile upon us!" Twilight said as they all went supersonic to meet the enemy.

End of chapter 2. OC Tender Breeze will be making an appearance next chapter as General of the REAF. I honestly did not like writing this chapter(curse you writer's block) but I hope you all enjoyed it!  
Reviews are welcomed

Note: I do not own Darkstar. The OC belongs to cherrybomb101.


	3. Chapter 3: The oncoming storm part 2

Chapter 3: The oncoming storm part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or Ace Combat or any jets mentioned in this story blah, blah, blah.

Note: this chapter has been updated! If possible, I am requesting someone out there if they can make cover art for the story. My DA account is PAK-FAace1234 so is anyone is willing to do it, please send me a note!

Equestrian airspace

1130hrs

Twilight then saw what the situation was. Canterlot was burning from the bombers, but Ponyville surprisingly sustained minor damage. She saw the masses of bombers and fighters attacking their mainland. She could hear the frantic radio chatter of everypony. The AWACS's voice then interrupted her train of thought.

"Harmony 1, this is Ghost eye, your squadron's main objective is to engage and destroy all bombers in the area, make sure NONE of their bombs make it to their targets, Dodge City and Fillydelphia already took massive damage with a great loss of life." the operator said.

"Wilco, where are the bombers coming from?" She asked

"Unknown at this time, they somehow penetrated our radar network." He responded.

"Roger, alright girls, engage those bombers!" Twilight ordered.

"Copy Twi!" They all responded. Their 6 "Agile Eagles" broke formation and began to engage their selected targets. Applejack got behind a B-52 with it's Bomb bay open, ready to drop its ordinance.

"Oh no you don't!" She exclaimed. She waited for her AIM-9 to lock. The acquisition noise buzzed in her headset.

"Honesty fox 2!" She said as she pulled the trigger. The missile detached from its pylon and streaked towards the bomber at an incredible amount of speed, striking it in the wing. The bomber lurched forward as it fell out of the sky.

"Yes haw! That's a kill!" She said as the bomber struck the ground.

The captain of the HMCS Queen Faust then echoed over the radio. The Faust was located in Horseshoe bay, she was an old battleship, but still packed a punch.

"All ships to terminate enemy forces over the bay, get those anti-air guns ready for battle!" It's captain said.

"Lyra..." Twilight said.

Fluttershy saw two Tupolev Tu-95 Bears making their way toward Cloudsdale, who already had their hooves full from the enemy strike fighters.

"Rainbow Dash, their about to attack Cloudsdale, requesting support." She asked nervously.

"I hear you Fluttershy! Lets get em'!" Rainbow Dash responded. The two ponies hit the afterburners to catch up with the bombers. Some pony in the tail turret of one of the Tupolevs spotted them and began firing on them.

"Watch out Shy, dodge their fire!" Dash said. The two F-15s barrel rolled and jinked in different directions to avoid the 23mm gun fire. The two pegasi then got an acquisition lock for an AIM-120 shot. They then shouted in unison, "FOX 3!" The AIM-120s streaked toward their targets at Mach 3+ speeds, the kinetic energy from the missiles ripped both of the Tupolev's rear fuselages off.

"Splash 2 bandits! Nice shot Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy only blushed at her friend's compliment. Meanwhile, Rarity was in a load of trouble. 4 Su-27 "Flanker-Bs" and 2 Rafale Ms had spotted her shooting down 4 of the bombers with AIM-120s and had engaged her.

"This Harmony 4, I'm engaged with six, I repeat six, requesting support, anypony, please help!" She said as she dodged the incoming fire.

"Don't worry Rare, Calvary is here!" AJ said. She pulled the S/MTD into a diving attack on her friend's attackers, her radar locks on the 4 Su-27s and with the pull of the trigger, the 4 missiles detached from the fuselage and met their targets. 4 huge fireballs engulfed the planes. Splash 4!" AJ said. The 2 Rafales who were also following her disengaged, not wanting anymore trouble from the cowpony.

"Thank you darling, you really saved my flank there." Rarity complimented

"Yer welcome Rarity, besides like you said, we have each others back up here." Applejack responded.

"This AWACS Ghost eye, we have friendly reinforcements coming into the vicinity."

The reinforcements consisted of a flight of the new SF-18E "Strato-Hornets" led by an F/A-14E "Ali-cat", all in a blue and yellow paint scheme.

"This is Captain Spitfire of the 22nd squadron, the enemy is expanding its field of attack. Stay alert. " Said Spitfire, the leader of the squadron.

"Aw yeah! The Wonderbolts have joined the party!" Rainbow Dash excitedly said. The formation launched it's long-range missiles against a formation of bombers, instantly destroying each one.

"All right everypony, lets mop up these bastards!" Spitfire said.

"We seem to have an ID of who the invaders are, we are currently engaging with the an alliance of the Legion of Discord and the Changeling Swarm." Ghost eye announced.

"THEM?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Princess Celestia told me that after Discord escaped, there were rumors that he had formed a federation of chaos, never thought their rebel forces were this big."Twilight added.

"So they think they can barge into somepony's house without calling first?" AJ commented.

"Dammit, all allies we have incoming enemy transport aircraft." Ghost eye announced.

Twilight thought to herself; "Transports? They would only need transports if..."

"What in tarnation? There are tanks comin' out of those planes!" Applejack said.

"Are they planning a full scale invasion?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It looks like it, our navy has reported multiple surface ships on their way here as well. The AWACS reported.

"Alright! Lets engage those transports!" Rainbow Dash said.

The aircraft began their attack on the incoming C-17s and An-124s dropping troops and supplies. Twilight locks up 4 of them and shoots them down with AIM-120s, AJ and Rainbow spot another group of transports and mows them down with 20mm cannon fire. Soon, there were only a few transports left with very few fighters still around.

"This is AWACS, Enemy threat level under 25%, keep hammering them!" Ghost eye said.

"Aw yeah! That will teach em'!" RD exclaimed.

*10mi outside of Equestrian airspace*

A large fortress of unreal size lumbers over the landscape, it's body casting a shadow as dark as night. Inside the massive beast, the spirit of chaos sat on the commanding chair, along side him, his accomplice, the Changeling queen. A pony loyal to Discord's cause, enters the command deck.

"My lord, we have information that our first wave of aircraft and soldiers have been completely wiped out, only a few fighters and some transports remain." The pony said.

"What a shame, oh well, what is the status on the weapon?" Discord asked.

"We are ETA 1min to firing sir." The pony responded.

"Excellent. My fair ally, do you think our victory is close?" Discord asked Chrysalis.

"It will be, those pesky Equestrians will not know what hit them! And soon, Equestria shall be ours for the taking!" She exclaimed.

"Roger, all squadrons, we are ready for weapon deployment. Energy charge at 90%..." Said a crewmare aboard the fortress

Meanwhile, the allied fighters continued to engage the remaining opposers.

A B-52 and an Avro Vulcan that managed to avoid the Equestrian air defense headed toward the runways of the air bases.

"Shit, get those bombers! Their going for the runway!" Said a Tank commander. But it was too late. The duo dropped their payload, destroying the runway.

"Our runways been bombed to hell! It's completely useless!" Said one of the AA gun operators.

An SA-6 then locked on to the bombers and fired. Out of countermeasures, the planes attempted to dodge the missiles, but to no avail. The jets disintegrate on impact.

LoD threat is now even lower now. Drive them out of Equestria!" The AWACS said. The Elements of Harmony formed up on Twilight's wing and began engaging the remaining fighters together. An Su-47 and Su-35 attempted to go head on and were hell bent on destroying the 6 fighters, but were mowed down by the combined firepower of the mares. Soon, the Equestrian jets were the only ones to fill the sky.

"Yee-haw! It looks like we did it! Bagged every last one of them! Ah'm willin' to bet they got scared and ran away!" AJ jokingly said.

"Got that right Applejack!" Rainbow Dash responded

"This is AWACS Ghost Eye, picture clean, all hostile forces have been destroyed." He announced. The radio chatter of everypony turned to cheers, having successfully fend of an invasion force.

Then out of no where, a bright light consumed the sky for a second. Numerous explosions could be heard behind the brightness. Twilight Sparkle rubbed her eyes to take a look at what just happened. She, her squadron, some other ponies and the Wonderbolts were ok, but any other jets had been vaporized.

"What the hell just happened?" Rainbow Dash asked worriedly.

"That bright light, what was it?" Pinkie asked as well.

"That was no ordinary weapon, evade like hell if you want to survive!" Spitfire said.

The AWACS's voice came on the radio again, confirming that he too had also survived.

"All surviving aircraft, respond." Ghost eye said.

"This is Harmony squadron, we managed to survive, the Wonderbolts managed too as well as some other guys."

Twilight said as she looked around at the landscape. Ponyville had sustained major damage from the attack, and all the cities and towns as far as she could see were burning.

"How could we have come to this..." She thought to herself.

The AWACS came on again.

"Oh no, that naval fleet has arrived and had brought more transports with them and an invasion flotilla! Dammit, our naval forces were forced to retreat. Nothing is defending the bay. It appears we have to attac..wait...I've just got a transmission from General Tender Breeze. She says Air Defense command has ordered an evacuation. You've been ordered to give up Equestria. Break away from the airspace and head north."

"Retreat? We can't just leave our country to them!" Rainbow Dash said in protest.

"Are you out of your mind?!We can't comply with that order!" Said Soarin, one of the Wonderbolt pilots.

"This Harmony 4, that's right, were not going anywhere!" Rarity said as well.

"Warning. Additional enemy planes have been spotted on radar." Ghost Eye added.

"He's right, there's too many of them, if we're going to survive, we need to regroup." Twilight said.

6 Black and Red Su-35s then entered the battle.

"This is Angustia 2, I see them, it's those ponies." Said one of the ace pilots.

"Roger Angustia 2, we will soon have our great and powerful revenge!" Said the ace leader.

"That voice. I've heard that voice somewhere..." Twilight said.

"Ah agree, it's not safe to stick around here." Applejack said, wanting to avoid any further combat. The Allied jets turned North and left the airspace. The remaining ground forces, tanks, vehicles, mobile AA weapons etc. also began their long trek north as well.

In their wake, a defenseless capital and country.

Crystal Empire AFB

1445hrs

The only area not within range of the enemy, the 6 mares landed at the same place they were 2 years ago.

"I can't believe they just made us run, we looked like complete cowards!" RD said furiously as the 6 mares trotted from the hangar.

"Darling that surely was way too much for us to handle, we don't even know what took out our squadrons." Rarity said.

Dash looked at the Crystal tower, still standing tall and beautifully. She was immedaetly immersed in the memories.

"We'll at least this place brings back stuff." RD said.

"Yeah, y'all remember when we had to stall the crystal ponies while Twi here had to find the crystal heart?" Applejack asked her fellow squad mates.

"Yeah, and I remember when me and Fluttershy had to joust, I had to convince her to show the other ponies a good time. Ain't that right shy?" Dash jokingly said. Fluttershy only blushed in embarrassment.

" And I remember when a certain pony said the sweetest thing to me, I do believe it was when I was talking about how marvelous my mane was, and when this certain pony said "Things are better when they're a RARITY." Wouldn't you say Applejack?" Rarity asked teasingly.

"Uh yeah, heh heh." AJ responded embarrassingly.

Twilight the spoke up.

"Did anypony see what happened? What took out all of those squadrons?"

"Sorry Twilight, but all I saw was a bright flash!" Pinkie said.

"Well, whatever that flash was, it seemed to have been really weird." Rainbow Dash answered.

They then saw a large, white and gray striped Antonov An-225 make its final approach for one of the larger runways, emblazoned on the side was "Equestria".

Once it landed, the large transport jet taxied to its specific parking spot and shut off its engines. A few ponies brought a large, wheeled staircase and brought it toward one of the doors. The door then opened and in the doorway was the two regal Princesses, along with Shining Armor. An earth pony then approached the princesses. He was a tan colt and had a pair of shades on. His cutie mark was a parchment with twin spears crossing each other.

"Princesses, the General would like to meet in the briefing room ASAP." The colt said.

"Thank you Vintage." Princess Celestia responded.

The colt saluted her off.

"Glad to see the Princesses and Shining Armor are alright." Fluttershy said.

The colt then spotted the ponies.

"Hey, no dilly-dally, meet up in the briefing room ASAP!" He hissed.

"Well that was warm and welcoming." Twilight said.

They then began their way towards the main complex of the base. In the air, hundreds of jets awaited their permission to land.

Sorry for the LONG ASS update. School and sports has been giving me little free time so I decided to give a long chapter to compensate.

Note: Tender Breeze belongs to ZoeyThePinkNinja


	4. Chapter 4: Fleet Trouble

Chapter 4: Fleet trouble

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

Crystal Empire AFB  
1630Hrs

Any remaining ponies that managed to survive the attack were to arrive at the Crystal Empire. While there, the defenders of Equestria grouped together and told what had happened from their perspective of the battle.  
"Yeah totally, the damn Flanker wouldn't let up, but I made sure he payed for his mistake. Then the next second; BOOM. Bass cannons took care of him in one shot!" Said Vinyl Scratch, she was a DJ of Ponyville, now flying a modified F-14D Super Tomcat with prototype "bass cannons"who was telling other pilots about what had happened to her.  
"Vinyl don't be so cocky, I can remember a number of times you were screaming over the radio because you thought you were going to die but were lucky that I was there for you." Said Vinyl's wingpony, Octavia, who also was a musician, but more into a classical style and was part of the Canterlot Royal Symphony and played cello.  
The briefing room was packed with any pilot the military could get their hooves on. Near the front, 2nd row, the six mares of "Harmony" sat awaiting any word about the attack. In the mean time, Fluttershy and Rarity were talking about what they would do after the war was over, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were talking about a new ACM(Air Combat Maneuver) that Dash came up with herself, Pinkie Pie was being Pinkie Pie, rambling about that there were beings called "humans" that were watching them, while Twilight sat in the middle seat, thinking about what had occurred only hours before. After the unsuspected wipe out of half their Air Force, one of the Su-35 leaders, who she recalled identifying the mystery pilot and her squadron by the code name "Angustia".  
General Tender Breeze then entered the briefing room, ordering a "settle down, settle down." among the sea of mares and colts.  
"Now, as you know, we are in a state of emergency. We've ID'd the invaders as members of the large rebel group known as the Legion of Chaos, led by Discord and the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis." Said Tender Breeze. There was silent chatter among the ponies, the Mane 6 especially.  
"H-He said, we w-were friends, and that he p-promised not to be bad anymore." Fluttershy whispered to Twilight.  
"Well, he sure isn't now."Twi responded.  
Every pony immediately returned their attention to their higher-up.  
"Now, how these aircraft managed to get under our radar network is a mystery and we are currently investigating their route. However, we do have a lead on where they came from. Earlier today, at precisely 0200 hours, Lt. Turbojet flying an NLR Sukhoi Su-37 was flying a CAP mission near Fillydelphia when she ran into 4 unknown aircraft. She ordered them to land at Canterlot AFB before they unexpectedly fired on her. She survived, but the unknowns escaped. Her description of the jets matched the ones that attacked us today, some with black bodies and red wing tips, others, black bodies with green wing tips. All of these from the west." she said.  
Applejack raised her hoof.  
"Ain't the Griffins over yonder?" She asked  
"Precisely." Tender responded. Then another question, this time from Spitfire.  
"So wait, the Griffins are helping them?" She asked  
"We aren't sure as of now, but it is a possibility." Everypony began to chatter again, calling the Griffins "traitors". General Breeze then told everypony to settle down once more.  
"Now, about what took out our squadrons. We aren't entirely sure what it was but reports confirm it's some type of high-energy laser. It was said to be emitting from a large, airborne fortress. We tried to get an image of it but it prevented all of our possible ways to photograph it, as if it didn't want anypony to know what it is. It could be a possible counter-measures system. From what the locals said, it looked like some type of large flying wing. From now on, if a flying fortress is spotted, it is to be reported and codenamed as, GAIA." Tender Breeze added. Then, a pony ran into the debriefing room, out of breath.  
"General, we just got a distress signal from Admiral Lyra!" He said.  
"What's going on? Somepony put it on screen!" Breeze demanded. One of the ponies operating the projector began to contact the flagship through the video chat. A sea-green unicorn mare, in Admiral uniform and a bit weary, appeared on the screen.  
"Thank Celestia, some pony finally answered!" She said.  
"This is Admiral Lyra of Aegir fleet onboard the flagship Queen Faust, we are under heavy air attack, we have just lost 2 friendly destroyers, could some pony please send immediate support! We are in the Sea of Sombra! Repeat, our location is the Sea of Sombra due to overwhelming enemy forces at Horse shoe bay!" Lyra said.  
"Admiral, this is General Breeze, we'll try and give you as much support as possible, we'll get our jets into the air quickly!" The general responded.  
Lyra responded, "Thank you general, please hurry though, I'm not sure how long we're going to last out here!" The feed ended abruptly. There was a series of gasps among the pilots. Tender Breeze then spoke up.  
"All right everypony, listen up! Our Navy is enduring Tartarus itself out there and If we don't do anything about it, we will not be able to maintain our naval military presence. I want every pony in this room up and into the air immediately! Is that clear?" She asked.  
Everypony then got on their hooves and saluted with a "YES MA'AM!"  
"Good, now get to your planes!" Tender Breeze said as she gave her last order. Every pony then scrambled out the door, going to the hangars their jets were at.

Sea of Sombra  
1641 hrs  
Enemy planes are everywhere. Tangling with the fleet's carrier jets. Some are shot down, others make it through the AA screen of bullets and SAMS. The former Lunar Republic carrier Eclipse continued to launch it's mass of fighters, catipulting each one in little time. Alongside is the pride of the Equestrian fleet. It is the second largest, most heavily armed battleship layed down by Equestrian hooves. The flagship HMCS Queen Faust. An old warship dating back almost 70 summer sun celebrations ago, Faust was the embodiment of Equestrian sea power. Her main battery consisted of 12 14in guns in guns in 6 super-firing twin mounts. They were powerful, but useless against the enemy aircraft. Thankfully, her plethora of Phalanx CIWS, Goalkeeper CIWS, and SM-2 SAMS managed to defend the ship with ease. The fleet consisted of 3 other battleships, the HMCS Princess Luna, HMCS Princess Celestia, and HMCS Princess Cadence. Like Faust, the three other battleships were modernized for modern naval combat. The other ships included 2 battlecruisers, originally six destroyers(2 had been sunk), 2 heavy cruisers, and the aircraft carrier Eclipse. Each of the warships firing their defensive armament, doing everything they can to swat down the invaders. Admiral Lyra, both captain of the flagship and the fleet, was barking orders towards everypony, whether to pull ahead or go into defensive maneuvers.  
"Get those guns firing, their coming around again!" She screamed as 2 Changeling Su-27s had broken through the screen and launched Moskit missiles toward the ship. Faust's CIWS weapons roared to life, mowing down the threats.  
"Captain, missiles confirmed destroyed!" Said one of the officers on the bridge.  
"Good, but it's not over, not yet." Lyra responded.  
The firefight in the skies continued, the Equestrian pilots were superior to the LoD and Changeling's pilots, but for every one shot down, another one took it's place.  
"It's hopeless, there's just too many!" Said one of the ponies, an F/A-18E pilot.  
"Shut it Fenrir 2! The battle is not lost until there is a victor!" Said his squadron leader, Lightning, call sign "Shadow Hunter", piloting an F-14D Super Tomcat. Lightning pulled behind a marauding LoD J-10, about to shoot down a friendly Su-33.  
"It's sad you don't see me." He said. Lightning pressed the stick's button and an AIM-9 detached from its rail, it's motor starts and streaks toward the aircraft. The pilot in the J-10 gets a warning alarm but it's too late. The missile struck the fuselage, wrenching off the Chengdu's tail as the stricken jet fell to the sea. Shadow selected another target, a Changeling F/A-18A carrying anti-ship missiles. He expertly positions the Tomcat above and behind the Hornet and switches to guns. His hoof presses the button and deadly 20mm rounds erupted from the gun port and sliced into the Hornet's starboard wing. The jet fell into the sea with a splash.  
"These pilots are pathetic." Lightning commented. But just as he said that, an E-2 Hawkeye from the Eclipse radios in.  
"We've got another group of bandits coming in from the North-North west. We've confirmed them as Su-32FN Strike Flankers and there's about 30 of 'em." Said the AWACS operator.  
"Dammit, where are they coming from?" Lightning asked.  
Sure enough, on the horizon, 30 black dots filled the sky.  
"All units, fire your long-range missiles and reverse course! Range on, Fox 3!" Lightning commanded. One by one, the remaining group of Su-33s, F-4s, F/A-18s, and F-14s fired their AMRAAMs and R-77s toward the incoming threats. In the distance, 12 to 16 explosions occurred, reducing the the number to 14 Strike Flankers although some of the missiles missed. But behind them, another group of planes were coming in. Lightning's heart sinks as the AWACS came in on the radio again.  
"More enemy aircraft coming in! These are some high-tech enemy hardware coming at you! Their MiG 1.44s!"  
"Of all the times! Where the hell are those reinforcements!" Lightning demanded. Then the radio crackled again.  
"Fenrir 1, this is Harmony 1, call sign "Magic", hope were not too late for the party!" the voice said.  
"Just in time Twilight! How many planes did you bring?" Lightning asked  
"About 30-40, the others were wiped out defending Equestria." Twilight said sadly.  
"That's enough planes for me! What is your current status?" He responded.  
"We're on burners and supersonic, ETA 30 seconds. What exactly are up against here?" Twilight asked.  
"Flankers,Dragons, Hornets, Eagles, and MFIs." Shadow said. Soon, Twilight and the rest of the reinforcements were within range of the fleet. Most of the capital ships were still afloat but were damaged.  
"Looks like they went through a lot." Applejack said  
They saw the debris from the two sunken destroyers. Ponies both living and dead were floating among the wreckage.  
"Hope some pony rescues them soon." Pinkie Pie said.  
"Yeah, it's starting to get dark." Fluttershy added.  
They then saw the enemy fighters, tangling with the carrier jets.  
"Alright every pony, storm the enemy! ATTACK!" Twilight ordered.  
"Roger that! Lets go help the Navy colts!" Spitfire said. The aircraft then turned to engage the enemy.

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Once again, sorry for the long update, writer's block got the best of me.

OCs:  
Tender Breeze(General of the REAF)belongs to ZoeyThePinkNinja

Lightning "Shadow Hunter" Bane(Tomcat pilot and Fenrir 1) belongs to Archsage12


End file.
